Phoenix Moon
by Triplesquidge
Summary: When the meeting with Leviathan was cut short, a deal came Gin's way. A deal that was too good to be true but also too good to pass up regardless. He can finally release himself from the thing that troubles him most. -Alternate Neko and the Moon-
1. The Deal That Changes

**New story is now here!**  
**It is pretty much just a separate route that alters a hell of a lot of things.**  
**I will have an A/N at the end of the 3rd chapter to explain things.**

* * *

Shine!

It was the day of the Rating Game itself. I was currently in my room with around 5 hours left to go until I needed to be in the Club room and the crest for Gremory lit up on my hand calling me for a contract. I was a little intrigued that it got through at all, I thought she had stopped contracts for these ten days so it must be someone of higher or equal to her. That fact by itself intrigued me the most, the thought of who it could be but also the dreading feeling of which devil it might be.

After the first few flashes I let it connect with my magic starting up the process to teleport me to where ever I was being called to.

The room I teleported into had a thick demonic feel to it, even before I had actually appeared into it. The floor was tiled, the walls were made out of stone and marble pillars ran along the side walls as support for the ceiling. In the room with me was 16 devils and when I teleported into the room completely, it was 16 devils I had seen before.

The devil who had called me was Raiser Phoenix.

"You finally arrived Tsukiyomi Gin."

I slowly lifted my head to look at Raiser, just over the frame of my glasses.

"We are to be fighting soon. Why did you call me here?"

"To ensure my win."

I see. My powers have already become knowledge to him, he wont know to what extent but he must be frightened to do this. Let's see what his play is.

"You want to strike a deal? Lay out your terms, Raiser."

"Firstly would be which King you serve under. I'd have Rias trade you to Ravel, my younger sister. I'm sure you know who she is and i'm also aware of your view on devils. In the Phoenix clan we do things differently, we get our Pieces at 12 but can only properly use them once we reach 18. That means during those 6 years, we do our studies and learn how to be a great King. This means that she can't order you about until she reaches 18 or unless you think what she said or thinks is appropriate. From what I saw during our meeting, I think she'd just pamper you and show you off. The only order you will have to follow is if she has a uniform for peerage members, like if she wants you to be her personal Butler."

Now this is starting to feel like what a Phoenix is like. I remember that Azazel said that the Phoenix clan is stricter on their children than any other so they can fully utilize their 'Immortality'. I wouldn't have guessed it was that way though. It certainly does sound appealing though. Actually, Ravel would still be Raiser's Bishop so does that mean I would still have to abide Raiser? I'll ask.

"Before you get onto the second part. The part with Ravel I wanna ask about. Even if she is under the age your clan has selected, i'd have to listen to your orders in that respect. The loophole there makes your clan's restriction pointless then."

"That is true Tsukiyomi-kun but Ravel will be leaving my peerage afterwards. I will have no power over you."

I nodded my head to him, that covers that. Now onto his second point.

"Secondly, I have already spoken to the Fallen Angel Governor for my sister in the case you accept. He was very stern and thorough in finding out everything he could about the deal i'm offering. As long as you come back to Ravel every night, you are practically free unless you decide to indulge Ravel of one of her requests. You also have free access to your accumulated funds unlike with Rias. This means you can continue your exploits in the Anime/Manga world along with your position in Grigori which if you do join Ravel then she cannot inquire about your job with Grigori and the Fallen Angels. In return to this, we get some degree of safety from the Fallen Angels."

Hmm … This is starting to sound too good without any real holes to pick at. The only problem so far is the coming here at night, that means i'd have to leave the Hyoudou household. That's kinda obvious but there is just Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. Wonder how they'd deal with it, Raiser might get Rias to deal with it for me. That could be good.

This does mean I can at least still attend school with Asahi, it would also mean he wont have to watch over me anymore but if he wanted to he may have to become a devil. He seems like the kinda person to do so, it's even in the manga so once Ravel sees him she might try and get him to join.

"That's it for the terms Tsukiyomi-kun. I would like to offer you a small apology for the meeting itself and how it went. Originally the wedding was only supposed to happen after Rias had finished her education, college included, but the Nobles aren't as patient. They said that we could have had multiple kids within the time it takes for her education to finish so they sped up the date to now. I had got ahead of myself for the most part and I'm not used to being ignored so your lack of acknowledgement put me out of sorts."

Not a real apology but i'll take it I guess. Though what he said sounds pretty plausible but it could just be an excuse though from his tone I doubt that it's an excuse. I'm tempted to actually believe him. His tone wasn't smug like it was during the meeting, his aura itself is giving off some discomfort that corresponds with being embarrassed and truthful.

If he got ahead of himself then why would he be such a womaniser? ...Wait, could he actually have an innocent reason for being a womaniser? It can certainly play into account. A peerage of different types allows him to gain knowledge of how to react then it puts him in good stead?

Am I actually trying to justify him? Does it really matter … this actually sounds like a good deal. Gotta make the best out of this shitty life anyway.

"And Ravel is willing to use up both of her Rooks for me?"

"Very much so, Tsukiyomi-kun."

Hmm … well, why wouldn't she be actually. Putting me into facts i'm the last male Nekoshou, the strongest variant, the wielder of the Lunar Gear which is on terms with the 13 Longinus and i'm a descendant of Tsukiyomi the Moon God. Taking both pieces will mean i'm worth 10 pieces making me her strongest piece. I would rather take the Queen piece for all the enhancements but i'm content with the Physical enhancements.

This is pretty lenient terms anyway, it's kinda like a curfew in all honesty plus i've got till she is 18 so I have another 3 years. Plenty of time to do whatever I want plus I can make a foothold into the entertainment industry. I will have also got through puberty by then and matured to two-tails.

Honestly, this works more in my favour than what's just been laid out. Ravel is still young and naïve thanks to her somewhat sheltered life. I don't know the extent of that but she'll definitely be naïve if Rias is anything to go by for Nobles. I can try and influence her in anyway as long as im discreet about it.

This also looks to be an all-round good agreement really. Raiser gets the girl he wants, Ravel gets the guy she wants, I get at least a decent life now that Rias flipped turned it upside down. I also get that revenge on Rias by making sure this marriage goes through while breaking free from her grasp, actually i'd be stupid to even consider saying no. Even if it is at the end just a deal with a devil, I have already been forced into dealing with them. Why play if I don't have the cards I want?

"Raiser Phoenix … You have yourself a deal. During the engagement party … if anything arises could I deal with it?"

"You think something would happen during it?"

"Yes I do. The Pawn, the Sekiryuutei, his family took me in when I was orphaned for obviosu reasons, he is a simple individual. Rias has displayed her dislike for this engagement so he will try to stop it even after failing the Rating Game and from what I have heard of the current Lucifer then he'll probably give him a way to try. I have lived with him for years and he has pissed me off ever since, it would be a great opportunity for me to beat him around."

"Of course, if you want to fight him then you can. During the Rating Game you can do whatever, just have fun."

"Thank you. I will see you all later then."

Once I received a nod in response from Raiser, I started up my magic circle and teleported to the club room with a few hours left to spare.

…

The Rating Game had begun, my designated part was simple. Take out who I could, that was literally my order from Rias so once the order to start came I just walked into the centre of the school grounds and sat down like I had no care in the world. I did let my ears and tail out so I could survey the surroundings. I didn't have to do anything so I could just improve my use of Senjutsuu by reading the area and seeing if I could hone in on people, probably couldn't but I would gave it a go.

Each piece fell, one by one. 3 Pawns, 1 Rook, 3 Pawns, **1 Rook**, 1 Rook, **1 Queen**, 2 Pawns, 1 Rook, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop and **1 Knight**. That of which brought it all to the endgame and a constant badgering in my ear to do something, something which I annoyed completely for my own interests in continuing to scout out the area. If asked, I would say I couldn't take out any so I saved myself the hassle of getting hurt by not doing a thing. It wouldn't work with anyone but why the hell not use it?

Then fell the piece that signalled the end of the game. **1 Pawn**. From there, Rias resigned before Issei could even retire. Rias' and Asia's calls came into my ears for help, something I neglected once again to give them and because of that we lost … they lost. I won. We won.

The next two days passed quietly. My lack of desire to do a thing was understood but something that was hoped to not come into play. I bared with the collar throughout the match and had it taken off by Lucifer who had spotted it through the game. He had reprimanded his sister on it. That felt good.

The others were slightly wary of me, all but Issei and Koneko. Koneko was like she always was, stoic but full of silent understanding. Issei was unconscious from the beatings he took. Rias reviewed the Rating Game frustrated, seeing where she went wrong with tactics or places for her peerage to grow.

The second day we had moved into the Underworld, into the Gremory castle ahead of the engagement party. The first anchor of her to Raiser and the place where I could break free from Rias and the Occult Research Club. My place in the castle was unwanted, surprising seen as Lord Gremory was the one who willingly married his daughter off. The servants stared at me blankly, they were a little reluctant to do anything for me not that I even asked them. I didn't even join them for meals. I spent my time in the grounds feeding slowly off the nutrients in the ground, catching the odd demonic rat when I could be bothered for actual food.

Then the party came on the night of the third day. I actually dressed up, if you could call it that. I just wore a silver buttoned shirt with a black tie, black skinny jeans and black canvas shoes. The only dressing up was really the shirt and tie, I was tempted to wear my beanie but I decided against that in the end. I took my place near the front stage, finding a seat off to the side and bringing it to near the middle and sitting down on it as the devils in the room went around and conversed. I spent the night writing autographs and silently answering questions on why I didn't do anything for Rias against Raiser, I just glared at them and they left.

Bang!

The doors to the ballroom that we were all in burst open and answered the thought I had from the beginning, something I spoke to with Raiser during the terms. Issei barging in recklessly. I surprised the people around me as I stood up from the chair and walked out just to the end of the crowd.

"Rias Gremory's virginity is mine you Yakitori scum!"

I was actually surprised at that, it wasn't what I had expected but now after hearing it i'm unhappy with not thinking it of being a possibility.

As the nobles spoke out amongst themselves in slight but understandable disgust, Lucifer stepped out from the crowd.

"It's an event that I organized."

I felt pissed just looking at him. He was Lucifer, the prideful Devil. The one who represented the devil race, possibly the one you would call the face of the devils. Their poster boy. It just meant I could hold more hatred for me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Raiser made one large smirk when those words left Lucifer's mouth. Everything played right into our hands. Raiser simply turned to me as I held a blank gaze, eliciting others to look at me as well.

"Tsukiyomi-kun has already foretold this event. He came to me and told me about this, I'm a little surprised he was right. I also promised him that he would fight in my place if it arose. Hopefully you don't mind Lucifer-sama, we didn't see the descendant of Tsukiyomi the Moon God during the Rating Game after all."

Props to Raiser for the improv here. Lucifer seemed to falter slightly hearing it.

"Yes, of course. If Tsukiyomi-kun takes your place then the fight will still be a flashy one. Well then you two, what prize do you want if you win?"

"Sirzechs-sama?!"

"What are you saying?"

Pretty valid responses really, we are really only Low-class devils here.

"They are devils, so we need to give them something fitting for it since we are asking them to do something for us. Now then, I can give you anything. A Peerage or the most beautiful woman?"

They are a little odd to say the least. Well the woman isnt an odd one there. A Peerage though is definitely too much and probably wouldnt go through.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

After Issei said his expected words all eyes fell on me. I lazily lifted my left hand and pointed at the Boosted Gear on Issei's left hand.

"I want permission to take the Boosted Gear out of his body using my Senjutsuu."

I stared straight back at Lucifer as the ballroom lit up once again. Idle chatter became full conversations, what I asked for was outrageous but certainly possible. To them it meant that Issei would be killed by the extraction and that isn't true thanks to Senjutsuu. It'll definitely put heavy strain on our bodies thanks to it being a Longinus.

"Very well then. Whoever wins will get what they want."

I simply nodded my head as the hall started to spring into life once again as everyone moved to make room. The centre of the room from the door to the very spot I was standing in was cleared to make room for our fight. Issei made some distance between us as I just moved more into the centre.

As I turned to face Issei who was now at the opposite side of the room I raised my left hand up into the air and my icy aura started to flow.

"Come, Demonic Sword of Ice. Show yourself to your master, in the form of the Vorpal Blade."

Taking form in my hand was a blade of pure ice that was dual toned, both light and dark blue. The grip was thin and cut into, the hilt took the shape of a snowflake with three spikes on each side with the centre completely empty. The demonic ice energy slowly flowed out of the blade as I faced Issei.

"You may begin."

Issei turned his gears quickly and set off straight into a run, I just dropped my arm down to by my side.

"Promotion:Queen."

Seeing him get closer, I leisurely flicked my wrist causing a small crescent of ice to shoot towards Issei. It was easily broken by his fist but it was enough to stop his movements.

I felt my eyesight being drawn to his left arm, right at the Boosted Gear but I felt compelled to look under the Gauntlet and see what's inside. That meant he had sacrificed his arm for the Balance Breaker, a cheap burst form which wont last a minute. That's just tops regardless of how strong you are during that time.

I allowed my ears and tail to come out and charged at Issei myself, slashing downwards into the gauntlet with my right and bringing my left up punching him square in the chest. Seeing him recoil, I lifted the Vorpal Blade from the gauntlet and sent the face of the blade into his side knocking him off balance.

_**'My Lunar Prince, allow me to assist you.'**_

Abiding to Lumi's wish, I jumped back from Issei instead of sending another blow his way and dropped the Vorpal Blade down to my side.

"Vorpal Shift."

I felt a burst of energy come from me as it filled the room. Her icy warmth ran over me, her thin, beautiful pasty arms wrapped themselves around my neck. She placed her head ontop of her arms around my shoulder as she placed her naked ethereal body against my back.

"**Let's go, my Lunar Prince."**

Her icy warmth then filled my body, I could feel her powers melting into mine. I could feel her 3 devil wings and 3 Fallen Angels wing take their place on my back, fitting like they were actually mine. They fluttered about quietly behind me.

With a small flap of each wing, we lifted off the ground. Then the speed started to flush around my body, the wings kicking in and started to flutter erratically. I felt my body disappear from everyone's view and then reappear again right at Issei's left side, before I knew it I was swinging the Vorpal Blade. As the blade of ice made a light cut into his skin, we disappeared again this time reappearing above him.

We continued this, one by one creating small cuts all over his body.

[Welsh Dragon Overbooster!]

My wings fluttered again pulling my body backwards. Issei's form was enraptured by a red light which only darkened as a set of red scale mail took form around his body. Yellow spikes jutting out of the helmet and gauntlets. Emerald jewels placed themselves over his knees and chest.

The armour itself was a little daunting, of course it was. It was a dragon's armour.

His whole being increased tenfold, that feeling and fact came as his body came barreling towards me. A single flutter of my wings and I disappeared with plenty of time and appearing once again by the doors to the ballroom. The speed though was too much for Issei, he went crashing through the window flying out into the Underworld itself.

I set my feet on the ground and slowly started to walk towards the window as Issei's presence was coming closer and closer. The set of thrusters on his back, taking the place of the wings due to his inability to fly, flaring up in red energy as they hurled his body towards me. He was going too fast for himself, he was basically a large truck barreling down a hill with no brakes.

I switched grip on the Vorpal blade allowing the blade itself to run behind my body. I lifted up my left hand allowing my Ki to take a hold of it and form a small plate barrier in front of my hand. I dug my heels in the ground and stood firm. Issei's body crashed into my small barrier and stopped dead in his tracks switching our momentum to each other, giving my wings a flutter I used the momentum to send my body spinning slowly with my back to him. My front facing the crowd as I tightened my hold on the blade and thrust it backwards plunging it straight into the armour cracking straight through and piercing Iseei's back and right through into his front breaking out of the armour.

I gave it a light thrust forwards deepening it before pulling it out straight, flicking it lightly to rid it of the blood. I felt Issei's armoured form drop to the floor with a flood, the rush of dragonic energy disappearing out of existence like it was never even there. I felt Lumi's presence leave me and her 6 wings disappeared back into my body along with the sword. Turning my head, I looked at Issei's body. He was unconscious while bleeding out.

I turned my body to him completely and knelt down, flipping his body so he was resting on his back. I turned my head again and looked at Lucifer, expecting him to do what I wanted without saying anything.

"Tsukiyomi Gin wins, the Sekiryuutei has been defeated."

I close my eyes as I turn back to Issei focusing my Ki onto the front half of my body, placing both of my hands over the Boosted Gear. Issei's Ki and mine interlocking for this process, Ddraig's irritated growl filled my head as he stirred into existence outside of Issei's mind.

['So you are Tsukiyomi Gin. You want my power for your own I assume?']

'You assume wrong Red Dragon. I am a cat forever and always, you will go to whoever my new master wants you too.'

['Your new master? Hopefully this person you choose isn't so worthless as that boy was.']

'No need to hope. All he has going for him is his libido.'

I pushed all of my concentration into the flow of Ki between our bodies, sealing up the wound that Vorpal blade caused. A vibration formed between our bodies, the sound of skin peeling filled my ears. The red, scaled gauntlet making itself become loose, no friction. It just slipped off of his hand like it was just a glove.

The connection between us dropped, I stood up holding the Boosted Gear in my hands. I could feel it brimming with power, the Welsh Dragon excited for his new owner resetting the Gear to it's original state. The gauntlet downsized. The layers of scales disappearing, the Dragon's Liberation evaporating into nothing. Returning to just a simple 'Twice Critical'.

Making a bubble form around my hands, I squished the 'Twice Critical' sending it to my dimension space.

The ballroom stayed quiet, even as I returned to my seat. I looked round the room once before falling onto Raiser, I sent a simple and plain nod his way before summoning my script for KoG and starting to read through it.

…

Rather than it just being an engagement party, it was practically the wedding too. I'm pretty sure that it was just devil custom though. After the party had finished we had all left, even Asia, for Raiser's private castle in some area of th Phoenix territory. What surprised me was that Raiser gave us, Rias' peerage, our own wing of the castle and allowed Rias to stay in her own room. He never called for her to join him in his. It only added to my small thought of innocence from before the Rating Game.

We were all called to the main chamber of the castle early the next morning. Raiser sat at his throne with his peerage surrounding him. Ravel was just off to the side by herself but not so much as to seem like she was a 3rd party in the matter that was about to come.

I stood off to the edge of our group to but right next to Koneko so I still seemed like I was a part of it. Once we had taken our places in front of Raiser, he let out an unusual smile for him. It wasn't one of cockiness, lust or greed. It was a simple, genuine smile that didn't fit what his personality had shown but fit his face perfectly.

"Rias … I will allow you to stay in the human world to finish this education you sought after, even college."

But...The way he said it left that part completely obvious for anyone who had their head on straight meaning me and Koneko.

"Only if you do two things for me. Firstly is during any holiday you return to me, only then do you need to during your time in the human world. Secondly, I want you to trade Tsukiyomi-kun to Ravel."

So that's how he is getting around this. That's actually a really smart play. Give her the freedom she wants but keeping a leash while taking away one of her things so she can have that freedom.

I felt the looks turn to me. Some knowing, some surprised. Koneko will have worked out that I had already set up something. With the glances on me, I decided to speak.

"Sounds like a good offer to me. Even if was he has done so far is kinda twisted, he has a remarkably innocent reason for it all."

"Gin … me?"

I turned to look at Koneko who stared at me with her usual stoic expression. Despite that I could see the emotion, the sadness of me leaving. I could tell that from her aura.

"If Ravel had a Mutated Rook then I would have asked for you to be traded too, Koneko … Woops … I accidentally let it out."

Her eyes widened slightly along with the rest of the groups.

"You brokered a trade, Gin?"

"Well … It's more like Raiser brokered one with me, I think. He laid out the terms and they sounded pretty sweet to me. I've already been made into this so I might as well make the most of what I can now that I can't go back. I've practically got my freedom back, for the next few years at least. No collar that electrocutes me if I think of something snide towards you. Sounds great to me. I also got to put you through the same thing you put me through, while making Issei into an actual pile of shit. I'm surprised that I never acted out before and kicked his worthless ass."

"What did I ever do to you?"

I felt my eyebrows twitch as I heard Issei reply.

"What did you do? Treated me like shit for the sole reason of me being more attractive than you. I never did you wrong, I did all the chores so you didn't have to. I never told Okaa-sama about any of your exploits. You would have been killed by the Fallen Angels years ago if it wasn't for me. I've had to put up with so much bullshit just because of you and then you go and have the Boosted Gear. No, no fucking way. So I took it from you and it will be for whoever Ravel decides it is for. I would honestly have taken it into my body straight away but I know the Vanishing Dragon, that guy is out of wack."

I shook my head annoyed as I stood still.

"So what will you do Rias? Keep your freedom but lose Gin or Keep Gin and stay here with me losing your freedom?"

It's really a one-sided question, unless you are sex crazy of course. As long as she thinks about it she can only go for the first choice because even if she decides to keep me she can't do anything with me because of retaliation from Raiser. While polygamy is allowed for men during marriage, it is not for women. Women can only experience a Harem outside of marriage unless their suitor is within their peerage I guess. Still pretty much a man's world I guess.

Looking up from Koneko who still wore her stoic expression I saw Rias and her pained expression. She must really wanna keep a hold on me, shame she had to be so twisted about trying to get me. Not that I would have indulged her at all. She was looking straight at me, deliberating her choice.

Her arms then dropped as she came to her answer. If you thought about it widely, even if she chose to keep me and lose her freedom. Raiser knew about her attachment to me and could make her trade me off to someone random in the future. I'm just lucky that here I actually had a choice for once.

"I will trade him to Ravel."

Hearing it I could feel the strength around the piece itself weaken. That was my dismissal from the Gremory group so I moved. I left the spot next to Koneko and walked over to the side of the Phoenixes and stood on Ravel's right to keep myself away from Raiser's group.

I felt a heavy weight being lifted from me as the feeling of the piece left me. The crimson demonic energy left the piece and caused it to split in two, the two halfs shook and changed colour. A bright orange broke out from the centre of each piece.

"I, Rias Gremory, trade my Rook, Tsukiyomi Gin, to Ravel Phoenix."

"I, Ravel Phoenix, gladly take your Rook, Tsukiyomi Gin."

The fiery warmth started to fill my body, it felt all in all lighter. I felt much more at home in my body. This was the regeneration trait, an added boost from the members of the Phoenix clan. You'd either get a Fire affinity or a boosted Regeneration level, of course not to the Phoenix level. My affinity was Ice so I received the Regeration boost adding to my Senjutsuu.

The Gremory crest burst into life on my right hand, the crimson energy rising off of my hand like steam as it slowly morphs like the piece did into an orange colour. The rose changed into a phoenix and the thick circular bands changed positions.

All in all, a prosperous few days.


	2. Phoenix!

After the meeting and my trade to Ravel's peerage had finished, everyone was sent back to their rooms even Rias, surprising her and her peerage. I was allowed to briefly return home and collect my things, once I had done so I teleported back into Raiser's castle and into Ravel's temporary room there. Once I had returned with all my things we set off for the Phoenix castle itself, the one which housed the current Lord and Lady of the Phoenix clan. Only Raiser, Ravel, Rias and myself went to the castle. Raiser's peerage stayed behind and got to work with Rias' peerage, surprising even me when Raiser said about helping them train.

This castle was much grander than Raiser's was, i'd almost say exceptionally so. It completely fit their bill as the wealthiest clan but also their image as majestic thanks to the Phoenix itself. It's hard to actually compare it to the Gremory castle, it's not fair either in all honesty. Gremory was Gothic while this was pure royalty. This castle fit the bill for any King or Queen throughout time regardless of current styles, fashion or culture. It was almost perfect. It would be a great place to come back to every night, the atmosphere here was good.

What caught my attention though the most about this castle, much like Raiser's was the total lack of male servants here. Women, women everywhere. There were maids as far as the eye can see and they were all very pleasant to look at too, especially with the scant clothing that they were wearing. Rather than the standard maid uniform that you would see and that is sported by the Strongest Queen these ones covered around a quarter of what they did. These were essentially a black frilly tube top that also covers just the shoulders, a short frilly black skirt with a frilly white apron, white knee-high stockings and black heels. If I was to give them a quick comparison then it would be what a loving wife would wear for her husband who has a maid fetish. It was kinky and that was it, not practical in the slightest but still as a man it didn't bother me at all. Not that I would say or show it.

We were all brought to this castle's throne room where we were waited for by the Phoenix family, the Lord, Lady and two eldest brothers … whatever they were called.

"You four have finally arrived. How are you all?"

Too pleasant.

"I'm good yeah."

I decided to completely forego manners and respond to him like he wasn't anything like he was, something which definitely did not go unnoticed. The four males of Phoenix all responded the same way to my approach, a hearty laughter. Lady Phoenix replied with a smile and a half sigh while both Rias and Ravel looked confused.

"That is good Tsukiyomi-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time, I hope you serve Ravel well in the future."

"As long as she doesn't try to kill me to have her way then she'll be fine."

My jab at Rias seemed to get through as I could see her irk where she stood, a small smirk taking to my face at the sight of it.

"Oh, are you getting at something there Tsukiyomi-kun?"

Either he was trying to annoy Rias himself or Lord Phoenix really didn't know what had happened. I guess i'll answer it in a way that is kinda roundabout.

"I'm not getting at a thing Oyaji, I just think Ravel will be a better master than my previous one. That's all."

I downgraded from my smirk to a soft smile.

"What about you Rias-chan? I hope Raiser has been a great host for you and your peerage so far."

"Yes he has, Lord Phoenix."

It was a rather stop and start reply from Rias, not much more than could be expected from her really.

"Then you and Raiser may go back Rias-chan, i'm sorry for calling you two for something so brief."

Raiser replied with a small click of his tongue as Rias bowed, I could whole heartedly understand Raiser's annoyance at being called for something so small. The throne room stayed in silence for a few seconds after the two of them left. Once Lord Phoenix had teemed the silence enough he spoke up.

"Tsukiyomi Gin, I would like to personally welcome you to the Phoenix Clan."

That was a bit iffy. I'm not sure I wanna know anything else about this.

"I hope you are just being kind and not insinuating anything."

Both Lord and Lady Phoenix's smiles softened affirming what I had thought, how could it really go any other way?

"What you thought of is nothing set in stone, it is merely hope for our daughters dream. Of course, if this isn't something which will become fruitful you'll have to be more mindful with how you talk to me."

Oho … is that so?

"And you think that bothers me? Do you not think I could quite possibly do it on purpose? I assure you I would quite happily do it to annoy you to the point of banishing me or killing me. Those lengths may be long but I would go to them. Oyaji."

I evened out my gaze as I stared back at Lord Phoenix, him doing the same to me before he seemed to come to an understanding.

"You seem to have quite the head on your shoulders kid. I approve."

Approve of what you crazy bird?! How does that equate to anything meaningful?

"I'd prefer you didn't but thanks, I guess."

"As you know, Raiser spoke at length with the Fallen Angel Governor about you potentially joining my daughter's peerage. While your reasons heavily differ from Ravel's in joining and acquiring, there are two additional points to this."

Nice segue there Phoenix.

"Two people decided to join you as members of my daughter's peerage."

No … Don't tell me he actually did.

As I heard the door to the throne room open I turned round and saw exactly who I was expecting cheerfully skipping towards me. The other person was both a surprise and expectation of sorts.

"Amaterasu-kun joined as Ravel's only Bishop and Raynare joined as a Pawn, taking 2 pieces I believe."

Asahi only stopped to put his arm around my shoulder with a large smile. Raynare though just stopped behind me eliciting a small smile when I turned to her. I can't question their reasons for joining but seriously?! I don't whether I should place Raynare in the same boat as Asahi for being an idiot or be happy with her loyalty towards me.

"Gin-kun, I want you to give Raynare the Boosted Gear."

I snapped my head round quickly as I heard that. Give it to Raynare? She is certainly stronger than Issei was but still. It didn't matter what I would say really. This is from Ravel and even if I was to say something towards Raynare she wouldn't refute it, if her actions with Twilight Healing are anything to go by then she'd probably be more arrogant about the whole subject seen as it's a Longinus.

Ravel's expression was a solid one, I couldn't change it. Rather than finding a different host through strength I feel like it's just her personally, I … I don't want her to get hurt for the sake of protecting me especially if she has the Boosted Gear.

I shook my head as I summoned the red gauntlet to my hands.

'Have fun with Raynare, Ddraig.'

I took a hold of Raynare's left hand and slowly slipped the red gauntlet onto her. Her body slowly lighting up in an emerald aura as the gauntlet took to her body. Ddraig seeing if she was worthy. I could see her eyes screw up in both pain and persistence, the gauntlet slowly edging its way further up her arm until it clicked and fit snugly around her left forearm. The initial 'Twice Critical' shifting to the true basic form of the Boosted Gear, the red dragon scaled gauntlet along with its two yellow spikes.

Looking at it, it would seem that Ddraig would still be asleep to her but it didn't seem like it would be long. A day or so of training and she should be able to unlock its Second Liberation and be able to converse with the Welsh Dragon.

"Now Ravel … Would you like to join the Youth Games this year?"

The Youth Rating Games? Surely she is way too young for that.

"Why do you ask Father?"

"You are the only young devil of your age Ravel, it's either you join this year or don't at all. By the time the younger ones can you will have been able to compete for nearly a year so you wouldn't be able to even then. We don't expect you to win by any means, Sairoarg Bael is too much for you and supposedly his Pawn took 7 pieces. That battle would fall upon your pieces then, while they are strong they are still young like yourself. You haven't come into your own yet, I think Tsukiyomi-kun is stronger than we expect but we can't have him carry you all through the games. You can at least put the others through their paces."

Sairoarg Bael huh? Sounds like he could be a good fight.

"What about you three? Would you fight for Ravel in the games if she wished to join them?"

"Yeah. Gives me a solid reason to freely kick the shit out of Rias and Issei. This Sairoarg sounds like he would be a good opponent."

"I agree with Gin-nya. I wanna beat Rias-chan too for stealing Gin-nya away from me."

As per reflex, I punched Asahi before Raynare could bring up her own point which was just a plain nod of her head. She didn't look that bothered in all honesty. Despite our attitudes, both Asahi and I love to fight.

"You have your backing Ravel, now it's just your decision but don't worry. You still have some time to come to a conclusion."

As Ravel bowed to Lord Phoenix, it felt like it was around our time to leave. My thought was affirmed when Ravel span on the spot, sending me a quick gaze to tell me what I had thought.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, could you stay behind for a minute?"

Before I could spin my body round, Lady Phoenix spoke up for the first time. I gave her a short nod before just turning my head to look at Ravel.

"Wait for me outside, i'd like to see how strong my new master currently is."

In response to my words came a giddy smile accompanied with a childish, furious nod. Ravel then hurried off followed by an always cheerful Asahi and still bored Raynare. Once the large doors to the throne room closed behind them Lady Phoenix spoke up again.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, Raiser has told you about the terms i'm sure so I will not repeat them."

Thank Izanagi for that one.

"I would like to know your intentions while in my daughters peerage. Without a shadow of a doubt, you'll forever be her favourite piece. On top of that you are her strongest piece and take up the most Pawn Points through the two Rooks. While the Queen normally helps the King with everything, i'd also like for you to help Ravel instead as it would be more productive."

"My intentions huh. I never wanted to become a devil, frankly I didn't have a choice in the matter. While being in Rias' group wasn't so bad due to her strange obsession and giving me an abundance of sweets, i'm thankful that Raiser came to me with the request he did. Due to my blood as Tsukiyomi, no matter how many times you could redo the trade i'd never get an affinity for fire thus meaning I received an upgraded regeneration from Ravel's pieces so I am now as close as you can get to Phoenix level regeneration."

I took a deep breath as I readied myself to say the next thing. It's something I may regret in the future but it's something I must repay even if they didn't do it intentionally.

"Thanks to that I can get rid of the 'Reincarnated' blood and go back to being a full Nekoshou, of course i'd still be your daughter's Rook just without the weakness to Holy magic. I may be a bit too melodramatic with this but I consider this a 'Saving Grace', while I could make sure my children aren't devils I would have always been one if I was still with Rias so i'd like to repay this debt even with it not being one acknowledged to anyone other than me. I will do any one thing you want from me. Retrieve an artifact, steal from someone. I'd even …" I took another deep breath to steady myself. "..I'd even marry your daughter."

I closed my eyes as I bowed my head to the Lord and Lady of Phoenix. This is a one-time thing, my actions up till now should show that. Hopefully they won't take advantage of it in the future.

"You'd really marry Ravel?"

Lady Phoenix's voice wavered slightly from what sounded like excitement. I reopened my eyes and stood back up straight.

"Yes, I would. While my views to the Devils as a race haven't changed, I do not hold that against Ravel. Her Ki is a pleasant one, if she wasn't a devil I might just find myself drawn to her. I can tell she isn't a bad person … no, a bad devil I should say. Whether it's due to her age or your teachings I don't know but I have no qualms with staying by her side. My life as her Rook will undoubtedly be a fun one."

"We'd be happy to have you!"

I was caught off-guard slightly by Lady Phoenix's joy. It was somewhat overbearing but infectious at the same time. Even if I didn't want to, I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh she'll be so happy. Ever since the manga about you came out it's been 'Gin-nya this' and 'Gin-nya that'. Honestly the whole Underworld buzzed at the news of you becoming a devil. Lord and Lady Gremory were bombarded with requests to send Rias, both for peerage and marriage."

So I became popular from one little book huh? That'll be sure to rocket when the anime starts to air, especially being cast next to Serafall Leviathan.

"It seems our grandchildren will be splendid ones, eh Risa? On one side we have Life and Destruction and on the other we have Life and Soul."

Soul huh? I guess that can be considered an accurate description for Senjutsuu in some cases.

"I'm sorry to rain on the parade Lord Phoenix but a grandchild with Destruction is one that I would consider uncommon, maybe even rare. Sairoarg Bael doesn't help this fact who took everything from his mother pretty much. Immortality is your life, it's a definite. That'll always happen plus Rias is more towards Gremory than Bael, unlike Lucifer her Ki isn't suited for Destruction."

"What do you mean Tsukiyomi-kun? Then what about your Senjutsuu and our Immortality?"

"Rias … She is too kind, i'd almost mistake her aura for a nun's if she wasn't a devil. She is too caring. She doesn't want to hurt others but her pride pushes that down to an easy level to deal with. While I believe that she'll come round to Raiser in the future to see that he really isn't that bad a guy, perhaps my point will change. There are holes all through their relationship and that's why you won't get what you want until at least a number of years in the future. Who knows, it may not even happen. Rias can be a stubborn one but as for me and Ravel … don't worry about it. I can manipulate my Ki and essentially my life, during the act I would make it all perfect even if I didn't want too. Any of our children would have an affinity for Fire, Wind and Ice along with Senjutsuu, Youjutsuu and your Immortality. They'd be Half Phoenix, Half Nekoshou as a result but they would be very powerful. They'd also be descendants of Tsukiyomi. You have nothing to fear on my side of things."

They both seemed to be appeased by my points even if some weren't so good for them. It couldn't be helped, while they did push the engagement they probably still had their backs against the wall even if they wanted to help Rias out due to the Nobles.

"Final thing before you leave Tsukiyomi-kun. To allow you more time in the Human World, Ravel will be coming with you and the Fallen Angel Governor has got her to work where you do as a result. Because of this marriage you are willing for, we will postpone her for a week so you can have time to just relax and not be overwhelmed by Ravel."

"So she normally would have come with me straight away? That's actually kinda helpful, there probably would have been times that i'd forget about returning here. During this week of postponement, will I need to come here as part of the deal or does the postponement forbid that?"

Lord and Lady Phoenix looked between each other before turning back to me with a smile.

"You can stay in the Human World if you wish, we will deal with Ravel until we send her to you. Then Gin-kun, you may leave now."

Gin-kun huh? I guess I should take the bull by the horns here and finally get my mother figure.

"I will take over the duties of the Queen before and after one joins us. And thank you Otou-sama … Okaa-sama."

Saying 'Okaa-sama' felt right, even if it wasn't my actual Okaa-sama. The notion was still there.

With a smile on my face, I spun around and slowly walked out of the room.


	3. Original Strength

Once I had left the throne room, Ravel teleported the four of us to Raiser's castle. Rather than back inside the castle like we had teleported out of, we had teleported into the rear garden of the castle where Raiser's peerage were going toe to toe with Rias' in what I could only guess at being a training method. Learn by doing. Once there, both Asahi and Raynare went to join in with the training, Asahi to just troll with his Sacred Gear which I was surprised to see that he had unlocked and Raynare who was probably going to piss off Issei by flaunting the Boosted Gear at him. Ravel took one of the remaining two empty seats near Rias and Raiser, the one on Raiser's side leaving me to take the seat on Rias' side much to her small joy.

After wriggling about to get myself comfortable on the chair, I pulled my legs up onto the chair and crossed them while letting my ears and tail to spring out. I then breathed in for a few seconds before breathing out and creating a bubble around me completely infused with my own Ki. As I started to cut the devil blood cells and taint off from my body I could feel the difference straight away, I felt a little sick and the aura I was giving off was showing the change. The black and purple aura floating up off my bubble was the representation of the devil side leaving me, the pale and sickly shades of white was my Nekoshou side and the slight sickness I was feeling from loss of half of my blood in a split second. The sickly shades slowly brightened and turned pure as small billows of steam started to filter out from like skin, much like the smoke you'd see after wounding a Phoenix. It was slow in its release in comparison but it worked like a charm, despite the lack of blood I wasn't feeling sick any more with no loss of strength. The Phoenixes regeneration boost was doing like I had expected, keeping my body in check while I secluded the devil blood.

I pumped the devil portion away from my vitals and away from their production sacs, leaving them stranded and nowhere to go. My Nekoshou blood cells slowly started to take notice of the loss of the devil portion and started to pump out more to make up for it. The pure blood cells started to take over, refilling my body and overwhelming the devil taint. I felt my breath hitch as the last of the devil portion was eradicated by my Nekoshou blood, the three black bangs in my hair faded back into the original silver but kept the newer length that came with being a devil. The black light that had occupied my body for around a month had slowly dissipated and was replaced by a simple clear one.

The bubble that covered me was then sucked back into my body. I opened my hands up and pointed my palms towards the sky and started to concentrate, with little hassle my ki started to form in small bubbles that danced around in my hand happy to be alive. A simple flex of my hand and the bubbles collected around it completely bringing a dense white light to it.

Back to how I was.

"Tsukiyomi-kun … why don't I sense Devil in you anymore?"

"Because I deleted it. I never wanted to be a devil and thanks to the regeneration boost from Ravel's two Rook pieces I didn't have to concentrate on keeping my life in check while I secluded and destroyed the blood."

"And what of the Rook Pieces?"

"No need to worry about that, they are fine. The piece given simply serves as your power boost and the link to your King, other than that nothing. The devil bit only comes into play right at the start, if Ravel was to release me or I am killed for some reason then they would regain the Demonic energy as they re-attach themselves to her."

I drop my legs down from the chair and push myself up onto my feet after answering Raiser's questions.

"Can I fight your Rooks separately from that or should I join in with them?"

"Isabella! Xuelan! Come here!"

It would seem like Raiser chose the first option as he shouted out to his two Rooks who quickly left the fray and came over to us, eyeing me up curiously.

""Yes Raiser-sama!""

They both spoke up in unison after stopping a few feet away from Raiser. As they stood there I took in the two forms of the girls. The first was Isabella, a taller than average girl who had plenty of muscle on her underneath the leather jacket she wore. Xuelan was about average in height, maybe a little under that. She wore very little in comparison, a blue cheongsam that revealed her cleavage and a pair of .

"Azazel had already told me that Tsukiyomi-kun is stronger than he looks. Both of you fight him and don't hold back. If he is to protect Ravel then he can't be weak. You understand?"

They both responded with sharp nods. They then sent a quick glance towards me before walking off to a small portion of the garden that was not currently occupied.

"You show 'em Gin-sama."

"I plan to, Ravel."

Sending a quick glance Ravel's way I slowly walk off towards the two Rooks who took into their own stances. Their Ki was off, they were going to attack before I stopped and got into my own stance. I felt my ears twitch as I saw the blades of grass shake as the feet of the Rook Xuelan slowly started to heat up with flames that sparked into life.

I continued my slow approach to them, I would guess I was atleast 10 metres away from them before they came at me and come at me they did. A telephone punch came in from my left side, while easy to deal with and counter I was preoccupied by the incoming kick to my right. I brought out a clone where i stood then jumped back dashing round to the right in an arc to get behind Xuelan. I could only create one clone with a body that could replicate a body in reaction so as their punch and kick hit my clone the three reacted as they normally would and i took the time to strike, hunkering myself down opening my left hand and thrusting it straight up into Xuelan's back that was now parallel to the ground due to her balance for her kick.

While it wasn't strong enough to take her off her feet, it did what it needed to. It ruined her balance completely forcing her to arch her back more as her kicking momentum made her continue on as my clone dismissed itself once I acted. Xuelan's foot was then planted at near full force into Isabella's stomach as she was still following through with her punch. I retracted my arm, created a thin sheet of ice behind me and used it to slide backwards and the ice shattered after being used.

"Karlamine!"

As soon as I heard Raiser's voice, I summoned Europa, a sword of silver ice, while bringing my arm up into the air bending it over so Europa summoned protecting my back and clashing with the flaming sword from the knight which just attacked me at Raiser's orders.

_'Guardian … Can you hear me?'_

'I can, whoever you are.'

_'I am Second Star, Guardian. While you haven't increased enough to fully wield the Total Eclipse, with my help you can wield me.'_

'That's great news. Looking forward to working with you, I'll bring you out in a sec.'

I wiggled Europa slightly as our blades still crossed to find a strange sense of blade there within the controlled flames. Using my body as momentum, I span my top half round while bringing Europa upwards in a quick flicking motion. Unsettling the girl behind me, I moved quickly in the time I had free.

Skating backwards away from her and the now uprigth Rooks, I stopped and let Europa disappear again as I felt Second Star bringing itself to the surface from the Lunar Gear.

"Eclipse in the form of the unbreakable Holy-Divine blade. Appear, Second Star."

Within my left hand appeared a long brown, curved scabbard that was custom fit for a Katana. The base of the scabbard was covered in a golden metal that ran up the top of the scabbard, curving off just as it hit the centre point. Three small golden circular plates fit themselves on either side of the bottom of the scabbard.

As the Knight and two Rooks looked to the scabbard that was currently empty of its blade, it breathed. A small but sharp gust of wind, enough to cause my t-shirt to flutter passed out from the scabbard. An exceptionally long white ribbon blinked into existence just down from the throat of the scabbard, wrapping itself around it haphazardly multiple times throwing off the two ends loosely making the two red beads that occupied the end threads to clack together before fluttering back down and lightly flapping in the light breeze.

My right hand was pulled towards the throat of the scabbard in my left hand. It stopped and hovered slightly just before as the sword materialized itself into view. The grip was a pure white with several gold studs jutting upwards, the pommel was covered in a gold metal just like the bottom of the scabbard. The hilt of the sword was also a gold metal, it curved round in a blocky oval shape. 4 circular holes bit into it at where the corners would be if it was a rectangle.

A soft click came as I took the grip within my right hand, the blade pushed itself from the small inside lock. In one swift motion, I pulled the blade free from its scabbard. It's silver blade glistened in the dim light of the Underworld as it glowed in a faint silver glow that radiated a heavy Holy-Divine aura. Bring the sword down with a small flick, a wave of wind gushed out from the blade sending a gust perilously close to a gale throughout the area. One which brought a small amount of fatigue to my body.

_'Guardian, after today i'll start to teach you in wielding a sword. Without the full Total Eclipse, it would be tiring for you to use me any other way. I am but a sword, nothing else.'_

I'm sure a sword has told me that same thing before.

'Alright SS, i'm in your care from now on. The scabbard is sturdy enough to utilize yes?'

_'Correct Guardian. To put it simply, it's a blunt version of me.'_

Ahh two indestructable weapons, that's nice to know.

I decided to take the fight to them as I envoked my Youjutsuu causing my body to blur slightly, making my approach seem slower than it was. Keeping my body down low, I went to the knight first who also charged at me with both hands on her sword. Her sword came down first, I raised the scabbard up and intersected it while bringing Second Star up just after slicing straight through her chestplate showing the chest wraps beneath it. The cut was clean and precise, like there was no resistance at all. A knife through butter.

When Karlamine looked down to see it for herself her eyes widen considerably threatening to pop out. Her only instinct came into play and she quickly pushed down with her blade and I decided to comply pushing my Rook strength into it giving the momentum she needed to propel herself back away from me as this was just a spar.

_'Hot.'_

Staying where I was hunkered down I cast my eyes to the right to see Xuelan coming at me, a few metres away with her limbs covered in flames. Looking just past her I could see Isabella following just after. I had no time to move so I encased my body in ice and readied small range teleportation being 'Freeze Frame' into play just as Xuelan foot cracked down onto the ice.

Their tactic made sense. Have the speed disorientate so the tank could charge its blow or in this case get to me to release her attack.

Once Xuelan's foot hit the ice it cracked, the ice shattered to the ground causing me to teleport away out of their reach halting the attack.

'~Gin-sama, Onii-sama is going to send the rest of his peerage after you too. Show them not to mess with you.~'

'~Sure thing, Ravel.~'

I'm just gonna tire out doing all this if I cant kill them, well the magic will come into play now and I don't really wanna deal with that.

While keeping my grip tight on the scabbard and Second Star, I loosened my thumb and index finger just enough to make a crescent shape with my hands. My divinity kicked in and took over my body, my headphones coming on first creating holes for my cat ears to poke out of. Ice wings created themselves from scratch behind me similar to that of the Phoenix wings rather than encasing themselves around devil wings. Ice formed sharp boots around my feet and finally the tigers took form around my lower arms securing my grip on both sword and scabbard.

Standing my body up from the hunkered position now that I had some distance from the now increasing group, I used the time they were looking to give me as time to look them over. 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, 1 Queen and 8 Pawns. 12 close combat fighters and 2 magic users although the Queen looks like she could hold her own for enough time to allow others to take her spot.

Out of the Pawns I could see no-one dangerous. They were all below par, they were strong enough to deal damage but thanks to the Rook defences and now my armour it's doubtful they'll do much. The two catgirls will be quick but nothing too fast, the two chainsaw-wielding twins look pathetic and stupid so disabling the chainsaws will rid me of them. The three maids look even worse than them, perhaps they are a trio of fighters to make up for that individual weakness. Finally is the girl called Mira who beat Issei with the stick back at the original meeting. That stick might prove to be the worst thing here depending on how thick the enchantment is on it but I can't really get much of an idea from here.

The only trouble is the Queen thanks to the explosive bomb magic she has otherwise I would be ok just bobbing and weaving. Even in a normal fight I don't think i'd win unless I was already close when we started or we were inside. This will also mean I can't stay in close combat for too long as I could be hit with magic. They have past teamwork behind them so they can understand subtle hints, hopefully I can catch onto them. Either that or trying to read their bodies while fighting.

I'm sorry Ravel but your Gin-sama isn't good enough to beat a whole peerage of this level. Too many damn variables, in a spar at least. Allow me to kill and I could win but I doubt that's 90% yet.

_'Guardian, if you so wish the gust of wind can be created each time you unsheathe me.'_

'Ahh I see. Thanks.'

I put myself into a stance ready to run with my right shoudler forward and sheathed Second Star back up on my left side. As I pushed off from my position I unsheathed it again sending the large gust of wind their way giving me the same feeling of fatigue as before. I charged towards the newer knight first, if I remember correctly her name was Siris. Keeping the scabbard out to my side, I slashed straight in front of me and got the same result as I did with Karlamine except it wasn't armour here. Second Star sliced straight through the Zweihander that Siris held in front of her as a guard.

I was slightly surprised by its power to just cut through it but I carried on spinning my body round planting the scabbard straight into her right side. I felt my right ear twitch and I brought Second Star up quicker and felt the steel collide with the flame sword of Karlamine. I felt the magic swirling around me and quickly encased myself in ice once again just to be thrown out several seconds later back over near where I started skidding on the grass due to the speed the ice was broken after being made.

Quickly moved my head to look at either side, the right side was completely free but a little torn up. The left side held Raiser, Ravel, Rias and the peerages of the two latter Rs. I moved my gaze back to Raiser's peerage, the two knights coming at me first with Siris sporting an identical copy of the previous Zweihander. The rest of the peerage was following behind, the Bishop kept her distance and the Queen was now flying in the air.

I shifted into a reverse grip on Second Star and swiped forwards.

"Summon Swords: Interceptor."

As the silver wave of pure Holy-Divine energy streaks towards Raiser's peerage 4 phantom swords appear into view just above my head circling around ready to take their target. Both the Queen and Bishop tried to block the wave with their own magic but it just cut straight through it carrying on even when they all dodged it smashing against the barrier placed on the walls to the castle, struggling for only a second before the silver wave cut right through and off into the surrounding forest presumably until it's found something to become its prey.

It was relentless but I could feel my energy drain slightly when it drove through the magic and the wall itself. Several seconds of complete silence passed before I felt another bigger drain of magic as an explosion sounded off in the distance and a number of trees were thrown up into the air just at the edge of my sight.

I could hear Raiser whistle in admiration from the side, at the explosion.

Shaking my head, I brought myself back to the spar. They were surrounding me, of course leaving my left side free as there were already people there and not that I could really dodge that way anyway unless I wanna fall into someone. I could either attack or 'Freeze Frame' once again but they'd probably expect that so the faster enemies will be kept back so I should attack and hurt the heavier hitters to save me some steam at least.

I felt my ears twitch in response to their movements.

'1, 2 and 3.'

I brought Second Star back in front of me and slotted it straight down into the ground while pushing my magic into it. The Pheonix magic circle taking form around me in a soft blue light as large icicles shoot up from each inch of the circle piercing through the ones that were inside and blocking off the others by shooting high up into the air nearly 3 metres tall.

"Stop!"

Hearing Raiser's call to halt I released Second Star from the ground slowly causing the iciles to start their slow retreat into the ground putting whoever they pierced back down on the ground slowly.

Three bodies were placed down on the ground, Isabella and the two creepy chainsaw twins. Looking at them I felt no shred of sympathy in my body, they were devils after all and I haven't spoken to them so all is fair. Once I sheathed Second Star I dismissed it back into the Lunar Gear, after that I forced my Tsukiyomi armour and divinity away allowing the devil auras around me to get close again.

Once my aura completely passed Raiser looked to me from his stationary position in the chair, Asia had run into view briefly as she went to heal the three girls and from what I heard, it was on her own accord.

"So you are stronger than my whole peerage and you hadn't used the Vorpal Blade? I see, if only you were a girl."

My ears twitched as my body shuddered in reply to his strange thought, good job I ain't.

"Stronger in actual combat, give me the chance to kill and i'll win. My effectiveness drops by a bit when it comes to sparring, if you aint Cadre-level then you aren't an efficient enough opponent."

"Cadre-level? Which one in particular?"

"I spent around 4 years being personally trained by Barakiel, he is the Fallen Angel's Battlemaster. He taught me his 'Elemental Iaido' technique but I can only effectively use Ice."

"You ever beat him?"

I scoffed a little at Raiser's dumb question.

"Of course I haven't. The guys a monster in combat, I only ever got him serious once and he took me out in a single second. I was feeling the repurcussions for nearly a week. Speaking of weeks, he puts one week worth of training and knowledge into one single day. At least I slept well afterwards."

"So that's where your stamina comes from."

I bobbed my head from side to side.

"You are kinda right. My stamina was higher than a devil's anyway thanks to being a Nekoshou but his training definitely increased it. If I couldn't run at full speed for 5 hours non-stop then I couldn't fight efficiently. Ultimate slave driver."

"Neh~~~ Gin-nya, why didn't BaraBara-kun teach me?"

I let out a loud but deep sigh at Asahi's voice.

"That reason should be painfully obvious. Probably couldn't stand to be around you plus I was picked as the top recruit and the person that the Vorpal Blade chose."

"Mou~~~ But I have Kusacchi."

"And you'll probably never get proper sword training if you don't call it by its proper name or it's proper shortened name at least. It's THE Kusanagi."

"But Kusacchi is a cuter name."

I'm done. No more for today, i'm starting to get tired.

I ran my left hand through my hair as I let my body slouch. A high-pitched Nyaa comes out from my mouth as I yawn, the yawn that followed went along the same lines.

"Raynare, come and pick me up."

Raynare and Asahi were the only two who understood what I was going on about. I couldn't be bothered moving myself and when I got to this point, I wouldn't be moved until someone came to get me and i'd turn into my kitten form.

Raynare then came over to me, slotted her hands under my armpits and then hugged me loosely. Finding it to be a sufficient amount of room to transform, I did. A small silver flash enveloped us briefly as my body shrunk, Raynare's arm came together bringing my form up to her chest area and I appeared out of the flash in my kitten form. Just a silver kitten with icy blue tufts at the tips of my ear and tail with hazel eyes.

As she turned us around to effectively show the others but in turn to enter the castle so I can sleep inside, she started to pet me and happy that made me.

"Nyaaaah~~."

Amidst the low levels of anger that were coming into play I could briefly hear Asahi chuckling to himself over my purring.

* * *

**I had planned for this story when i wrote the original one.  
While the original was asked for by Storylover213, this is completely off my back.  
When i got to the Raiser arc along with the Gin Manga put into place this was a potential thing.  
After learning what he did during the meeting when Raiser won he would have made Rias trade off Gin so she couldn't do something to him behind his back.  
**

**This whole turn of events is to turn it all into the Phoenix's favour. They are really the only ones gaining from this in truth.  
This change though means that I've altered Gin's style. The lack of Demonic powers will mean he will use more of a variety of Ice moves.  
I showed that through using Freeze Frame. There is also the part on Second Star. The alternate name for the Lunar Gear is the 'Left Hand of God'.  
Meaning the sword is unlocked easier for non-devils, therefore Gin can summon it here at this level but he still needs training to wield it properly.**

**This will also change future events that have already happened in Neko and the Moon. For one, Lambda won't be here at all.  
There will be something to take his place but it won't be the style Lambda did.**

**Before i go i wanna do a small shoutout to EternityDragon2610 for putting up with my crazy the past few weeks and sifting through my constant ideas with me. You've been a great help buddy. :D**

**Ciao-nya!**


	4. Pink

**I'm kinda wondering, am i the only guy who sees a sense of decency to Raiser?**

* * *

The morning after my spar with Raiser's peerage I found myself in an odd situation as we stood in the front hall of Raiser's castle. Rias and her peerage stood off to the side in wait, both Rias and Koneko wore slight smiles at the moment that unravelled before their eyes. The sight that was in front of them was me with a completely deadpanned expression facing Ravel, who had quite literally blown her casket, fuming and puffing her cheeks out as she stood in between her, soon to be our I guess, mother and father. They had just told her that I would be given a week by myself to accustom myself because after that week I would have to live with her.

This all did come after having to do Raiser a favour, and in turn Rias one. The pulling out of the spare pawn pieces in Issei. Issei himself would only have taken up 1 and Ddraig was essentially the other 7 so without Ddraig Issei was only worth the one piece so I was asked to take out the other pieces using Senjutsuu. The problem there being that I couldn't pull out all 7, only 6. The reason for that being that Rias had undone a seal before the Rating Game with Raiser and thus had clung itself to Issei and was now a portion of his power. At the level I was at, there was no way I could pull it out safely. Worst case scenario he would die, best case scenario would be an eternal loss of some muscle. That was something Twilight Healing could not correct or heal.

"Gin-kun, surely you can hold a better appearance. She is your fiancée now."

Lady Phoenix spoke to me with a small sigh. I had only had a single meeting with them after all, they are still getting used to how I deal with things.

"Hmm … while that is true, I didn't think she would react to a simple week as a baby or perhaps even a toddler would when their favourite toy is taken away from then. Rather, with that thought in mind you should be happy that i'm not wearing a worse expression."

I just said it as it was back to Lady Phoenix, i'm not gonna hold anything back. If they are going to be counting me as family then they'll have to put up with how I treat family. Equals but not safe from my bluntness.

My bluntness though was able to quell Ravel's outburst even more than their restraining of her. She had now taken to a slightly sad look, not that i'd hurt her but in the point that she regretted what she had done. Taken it as she'd hurt me I suspect.

"No, actually, most of it is that I don't see why. Did Azazel really portray me as that great a person in the manga? I don't see how a simple attachment to a character could turn out like this on the person the character was based on. I'm cold and calculative."

While my point was rhetorical, it seemed that people still desired to answer it.

"Mou~~ Gin-nya, it's your cold exterior that makes it worth while. The smallest warmth from someone like you is amplified because of it. Don't forget that you are part-kitty."

"Gin-sama, don't forget that your character is the reason that Azazel-sama's manga became the most popular out there and the fact that agencies came at him left and right to get your personal info. Not just for Voice Acting but for many other things, the face of certain brands, good will things like visiting children in hospital, even those modelling jobs you dislike so much."

Tch … those modelling jobs can go to hell. Why should I be the face of western clothing in Japan?! Just get a bloody westerner to do it, I understand that it's for appealing to the Japanese public through using someone of Japanese descent to show how it looks but still. Use someone else or just take pictures of me when i'm out and about. Posing for pictures is just pointless. Paying me for standing in weird ways? You are just being paid to improve your balance and sensitivity to camera flashes.

"I still don't like any of that shit. Really though, I know I agreed due to my inability to care about the small print but he knew about my circumstances and to make a popular manga about a Nekoshou? Azazel is off his rocker. You get as much good as you do bad from the guy."

Azazel truly is an enigma to everyone in the world. I've heard that even Shemhaza, the Vice-Governor, understands Azazel about as much as everyone else does. They even practically fell together, two of the first to fall as well. It's a little incomprehensible how truly odd Azazel is and to think he just takes it all with a dumb smile on his face. So many times I have seen that smile and each and every time it makes me want to shave that dumb ass goatee.

"No … let's just leave it at that. Can we go now? I've already prepared myself for what my new home looks like. I wanna get my brief bout of depression over with and outta the way so I can start relishing on being a pure Nekoshou again. Asa-kun, how many bedrooms did you say there were again?"

"One!"

I hung my head in depression, strangely more so at his happy tone when he said the dreadful number. Though really I should have seen that coming. Turning round to Asahi I could see the large foxy grin on his face.

"And you are so happy about it being one why?"

"Because you'll sneak into my bed when you see the room's colour and what's on the bed."

I deadpanned again and yet again it was more towards Asahi and his interests here.

"Why the hell would I sneak into your bed? I'd either hit the sofa or sneak into Raynare's. Do I really need to bring up your engagement to the Kyuubi princess to get you off my back all the time?"

"Mou~~ Gin-nya, you told me you'd stop bringing that up."

"And I've asked you before to stop making our relationship into a Yaoi one. You ain't stopped that."

"..Kyuubi Princess?"

Ah … I forgot there were others here.

"As Asahi is one of the few male Kyuubis left in the world, he has a small obligation to the Kyoto Youkai faction. Couple that with the fact he is half Fallen Angel and you get a really strong piece to unite the Youkai and the Fallen Angels. On top of that he is also the descendant of Amaterasu, the Goddess who created the original Kyuubi Tamamo-no-mae. Put it all together and you get Asahi. An idiot who is worshipped by Kyoto meaning any child from him is bound to be immensely powerful even with him being as weak as he is. Additionally, the Kyuubi Queen has always been a family line much like Royalty normally is. They are all descendants of Tamamo-no-mae. The current Kyuubi Queen, Yasaka, is the strongest Kyuubi to date who is Ultimate-class level meaning the Kyuubi Princess also has that potential. A child from the Kyuubi Princess and the idiot has the potential to be as strong as Sirzechs Lucifer or Ajuka Beelzebub."

It's why I get annoyed at how Asahi acts at times but also why I appreciate it and respect him for it. He is making the most out of his life before he has to fulfil that responsibility, another reason why we will have to be very careful when we destroy the reincarnated portion of his body later on.

From birth he has had the Kyoto Youkai Faction behind him. A simple attempt on his life would spring them into action, they would start a war over it. He is a political time bomb in all honesty and much more important than you'd truly guess from how he acts.

That all started to hit home for everyone here, even the usually smug Raiser took on a surprised expression. Even though he is technically Ravel's bishop their hold over him is not one that's 100%, they can't afford to completely restrict him because it would mean a war between Youkai and Phoenix. Youkai and our Senjutsuu is the Phoenix clan's most fearful enemy, even surpassing Angels and Fallen Angels simply because we can destroy what makes them stand out and prosper.

"Mou~~ Gin-nya, you could have praised me a bit more."

"Why the heck would I do that? You are an impulsive idiot who is engaged to a girl 7 years younger than himself."

"I can't help that fact. What about you? Yours is younger too."

"By a single year Asa-kun, society nowadays sees that as a norm. Heck, 3 or 4 years aint that bad. Take solace in it though Asa-kun, our fiancées are both Blonde-haired Ojou-samas."

He seemed to be relieved by that fact, more than you'd guess. His infatuation with me, while joking on the most part is more than just typical friendship. It's definitely different from a brotherly relationship, it's kinda like we are partners and I don't mean the working kind because we already are that. We are the two Youkai of Grigori after all.

"Hmm hmm~~ You are right. Two beautiful blonde Ojou-samas. How could I have forgotten that fact? Oh woe is me. I truly am ashamed of myself."

Yep. He's just an idiot.

…

Once Asahi had finished spewing nonsense, we had finally teleported back into the human world and it's fresh air. While modern society and it's Global Warming sauntered about, the air was still much, much fresher than the pungent and vile air that the Underworld possesses.

We arrived in the lobby of the hotel rather than in a particular room of it. The reason for that was so I could accustom myself to it while Asahi and Raynare went to see Azazel in the basement which was multiple floors for just him. The top basement floor was his actual room which had a loop effect to a door on the fourth floor. Then the next floor was a purely research based floor with books and then however many beneath it was for his experiments to take place, according to Raynare and the map there was 3 floors but I had a distinct feeling that there was more.

After signing in and getting my key from the Fallen attendant of the hotel, I took a look at the small map that was here. Looking at it I could tell that typical names for suites and whatnot would not fit here, merely because it was all messed about with by magic. Originally this hotel had been lobby plus ten floors but now it had a floating effect at the tenth floor through illusion magic and now actually had five floors above the original ten.

The first 9 floors would be for whatever humans wanted to stay here. The tenth floor was completely changed so it was a whole floor for just me and Ravel. While that actually has a name, I don't know of it but I do know they have a huge balcony and window to see out on the surrounding area. This didn't have that, the walls and construct had stayed the same. The floor had just been changed somewhat to accommodate. Floors 11-15 would be for Ravel's future peerage, each member getting half a floor to themselves with the rooms that remained being for whatever supernatural being that stayed in the area. We only needed four floors max for the remainder of Ravel's peerage anyway.

Riding the elevator up to the floor that would be my new home, my brain started to bring Asahi's reaction back when I asked him about how many bedrooms there were and when the door opened I understood why. It wasn't that there was one bedroom, it was that it was just one big room. No walls or partitions to differentiate anything, only four thin pillars for construction sake.

The description of the room was pretty simple. It was the room of a young princess who had a liking for the colour, light pink. The room, as lavishly noble as it was, was full with things that were pink in colour even if it was infused with or overshadowed by things that were silver, obviously in response to me living here too. With nobles, you'd usually see a deep purple with gold trim as it was the metal of nobles but here it was a light pink with a silver trim. While the silver actually gave quite a cool look to the room, it was obviously downplayed by the light pink which was scattered around the room. Not that I thought it was bad, it wasn't. Whoever had decorated the room did it pretty damn well but the pink itself just implied the other tenant of this floor.

Looking through the apartment, I could see that absolutely nothing was skimped out on. The pantry though was the best in my opinion along with the rest of the kitchen area in fact. As long as it could be used in cooking it was there, that was done through having small containers that acted like portals to external dimensions where the ingredients were kept fresh. Each container had a small stamp or label to say what it lead to. There was even a fresh line of different kinds of milkshake for me, there was even all kinds of sweets and cream to go with my hot chocolate. I was pretty happy with this outcome and from the note that I found on top of one of the counters, they'd be restocked every week so I wouldn't have to worry about having to restock it myself. Plus we'd never run out in that week unless we went insane on something.

In my opinion, that more than made up for the array of pink throughout the room. Then the rest of the room is kinda what you'd expect, just the everyday things that have kinda become essentials. Tv, Computer, Books, board games, chess table. You know, all the things normal people enjoy.

This all leads me to the bed itself. Backed into the far right corner of the room, it just sat there with a thin oak canopy over the top of it. Small pink curtains just fell off the top creating wave-like arcs to run around the top. 4 white cushions and a white duvet lay spread over the top of the bed. Finally on top of the bed was an array of stuffed animals, one in particular stood out. Rather than a typical stuffed animal, this was a plushy. What stood out about it though was that it was a cat with silver fur, icy blue tufts on it's ears and tail. Around it's neck was a small orange collar with the phoenix crest dangling from it. Everything on it was too precise to be just picked out from a store, aside from that I had seen one identical to it except that it had an ice blue collar on it. That sat on Azazel's desk in the family restaurant next to a nine-tailed fox with 9 auburn tails. This one was either a replica or the real thing. I'm not sure that I actually want to know which one it is.

The rest of the day passed by very smoothly. The reason being that the bed was impeccable, it was even softer than the sofa Rias got me for the clubroom. I fell asleep instantly curled up in a ball.

…

First proper day back and it was one I didn't have to work, supposedly for reasons keeping me close to Rias. I do have an inkling that my free days from work is to stay in the Occult club room, i'll take it as Raiser being a little paranoid that Rias might try to do something of some sort. The only thing that could differ is her virginity so I guess that would be it. Not that she'd lose it unless through being pretty desperate.

And so to kick off the first day in this life back as a pure Nekoshou I got to the clubroom first after being forced into a hug by Asahi in front of the class. Damn his blood as an Amaterasu meaning he is always warm and radiates it too. Upon entering the clubroom I could see that it was altered, that mainly being it doubled in size with some for furniture lying around. With 6 pawns back to Rias she'll have to get much more members than the remaining Knight and Rook so there'd have to be more chairs.

Luckily though, my sofa was still there in the corner with the mini-fridge right next to it. With everything that I cared for still in the room, I lay myself down on the sofa and waited for everyone else as today was gonna be a day to welcome more people. From what I knew, 3 of the remaining pawns would be taken up today but I had a feeling that there would be more today and that feeling wasn't a very good one.

The others then filtered into the room quietly, the silence turning a little odd as they noticed me lying there in the corner. While they didn't hate me, their was still a bit of animosity because of how everything went down. I was completely entitled to do what I did after all. The two members who didn't arrive with the rest was Issei and Asia, their arrival came a few minutes after everyone had settled down into their usual habits. Koneko eating some sweets, Akeno passing out some tea, Rias doing whatever she normally does and Kiba stood off to the side thinking about Bishounen things I guess.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!"

When the door opened I saw 7 people enter. Issei and Asia came in first, going straight to one of the spare sofas and sitting down next to each other. The remaining 5 took a few steps in closing the door after themselves and instantly I learned why I had a strange feeling.

The remaining two thirds of the perverted trio were here along with the lone female perv, Kiriyuu Aika and the Kendo duo Murayama and Katase. Putting it simply, some people I didn't care about from my class. Happily, on my part, they didn't notice me lying around in the corner.

Still though, why is she just going for numbers and why the pervs? I know the female perv is Asia's friend but the other two are widely hated. The beatings they get for peeping is gonna be so much worse if they accept to join. Thinking about it, I remember seeing in the contract that Raiser signed with Azazel that all the girls aren't to be touched by Raiser, only Rias was for him to do sexual things unless the other girls wanted to join in for some reason. Bringing that up, Azazel left me a recording of the meeting itself and Raiser looked pretty pasty for the most of it, all up until they started to talk about harems and that talk was nearly double the length of the meeting and drawing a mock-up of the contract. I'm disappointed with myself for actually watching all the way through it.

"You five, I asked for you to come here as I have a proposition for you. Boys, I know from Issei that you have already accepted so it's up to the remaining three girls."

I saw the perverted grins that came up on the boys faces as they stood just behind the girls. It seems that Issei's goals were exactly the same for these guys. Poor virgins.

"Will you join my peerage? As my servants and as devils?"

The three girls widened their eyes and from what I could tell of the amused look on Akeno's face, all three did so at the same time. The Kendo duo then turned to Kiba as Aika put her hand on her chin. Kiba waved to the two girls but pointing towards me in the corner, something which the two pervs caught onto as well. I just lazily waved back in response.

Those two replied pretty damn quickly after seeing the combination of me and Kiba in the room, they both gave a very strong 'Yes'.

That left just Aika, who turned straight to me. While she was a perv, she was actually the only human girl who didn't fawn over Kiba. I don't know the exact reason why but according to her supposed ability to see the size of a guy's dick that might be the reason why. If that's the case though then all Kiba has is looks. From the looks of things, her only reasons to join would be Asia and me. If I am a reason then it would be best for her to wait for Ravel but I can definitely see Ravel denying that chance, still though i'm not gonna bother mentioning.

"Yes."

Aika's yes wasn't anywhere near as strong as the Kendo duo's but it did have a sense of not being conflicted. It was a safe yes but not completely confident i'd guess.

The reincarnation all went as expected, the five of them all cost 1 Pawn each. They were all knocked out by the process too, the sudden change from human to trash must have been horrifying. This in all left Rias with a simple pawn left and a sense of relaxation. The Kendo duo both have sword training already so they'll be better than Issei even with the training he had for the Rating Game. All in all though, they aren't numbers that can rival Raiser's numbers. Discounting a few of them, some of his pawns were undoubtedly battle-ready before they joined.

Thinking about it, how strong could they possibly get by the summer for the Rating Games? How strong would their teamwork be? It'll be fun to watch their failed attempts at progress. Hopefully I can make the most of this free week.

* * *

**Another pure info chapter, not to this story alone though.  
I thought i should bring in quite a few more characters while leaving out Sacred Gears.  
Honestly, they are too finicky at times and i'm already coming up with ideas.  
**

**The three girls have all been used before, I know as I've used the three myself but not the guys.  
That though is for obvious reasons, they are just pure perverts but perverts with the same goal as Issei.  
With that in mind, tell them that and they'll say yes. Well, they also get to be in the ORC so they won't complain.  
Plus Matsuda is a loli lover so he gets to see Koneko everyday, that's bound to also be about Ravel as well in time.  
Heck, i can even think of the possibility with him fawning over Ophis when she appears.**

**This is in turn to make up for the loss of Issei's power because even with it he'll still treasure his comrades, he just can't really do much about it this time.  
So to keep his exposure up, his perverted gallivanting will be there.  
Not too sure how I will do them to try and improve on what's already there but i'll try.**

**Ciao-nya.**


	5. Blurred Vision

**Finally back to some older stories now and even older after this one.**

* * *

Today is the day that Ravel was meant to be coming to the human world but I wouldn't be there to greet her, reason being I was the only one who could do this particular job so she was stuck with being greeted by Asahi. Not something anyone could be jealous of.

To start with, I wasn't even at school today as i've got the day off to complete this job. I'm currently in the neighbouring city's airport waiting for two exorcists to arrive. According to Azazel, they are here to retrieve the Excaliburs that were stolen somehow and I am the liaison between the Fallen Angels and Devils in the area because i'm the only being in the area who is not a Devil or a Fallen Angel. Add onto that the fact that I have the Lunar Gear, the Left Hand of God and I'm the only viable option for this job.

They were to arrive around midday so I got there early at around 11 so I could just hang around and go over their information folders while I waited as it pertained to the job and the lives of those here. Since Rias is now officially engaged to Raiser, he has a hold over Kuoh town which he has relinquished to me. That's simply so he doesn't have to bother and something i'm actually kinda grateful for. It's also given to me over Ravel because I beat his whole peerage and because of this kind of thing, I would guess as Raiser isn't really the easiest person to figure out outside of women.

The supposed culprit who has stolen the Excaliburs is Kokabiel, a cadre who was never really pleasant. He also really disliked Asahi. The Excaliburs that were stolen are Excalibur Rapidly, Excalbiur Transparency and Excalibur Nightmare. Only Valper Galilei is a known associate here with Kokabiel with a rumoured rogue exorcist, there is also a possibility for numerous Fallen Angels who are a part of Kokabiel's guard. It's a somewhat risky thing to deal with. 3 devil groups and the two exorcists coming to deal with this, and obviously we won't be working together unless things go south badly.

Then there was the two exorcists, One Japanese and the other was Italian but both of them were girls. I've looked through papers on the church before but it kinda corresponds with the angels, from the brief overview i've seen. There are few women in both the church and in the top levels of heaven but they are all either high-ranking or important in some way. For the church, they were either some of the top exorcists, holy sword wielders or sacred gear possessors. I'm not really sure whether that's a good or bad reason. These two girls in question are both Holy Sword wielders, the problem being for me is that it doesn't say whether they are born that way or not. I mean this by whether they were born able to, experimented on to be able to or lastly wield a Sacred Gear like me that allows them to. The two girls wielded Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic. Destruction to the Blue haired Italian and Mimic to the Brown haired Japanese.

Xenovia and Shidou Irina were the names of the two girls. Shidou Irina was a name I knew, however I do not know it that well. It was during my early days with the Hyoudou household, the days when I was just a kitten and couldn't be bothered taking on my human form. Azazel said my looks were too deadly and I might get kidnapped, I didn't know whether he was being completely serous but I didn't want to chance it at all.

A few minutes after 12 and the passengers from the flight they were on started to funnel through, the fact that it wasn't private at all created two problems. Firstly was the fact that they were exorcists and wore the appropriate garb which was their battle gear covered by a large white robe which couldn't help but attract attention, then add to that the fact that Xenovia was carrying her sword on her back wrapped up like a mummy with a golden shield buckle to keep the layers on top. Second being me and thanks to Azazel, I can't go anywhere in Japan without being recognized. My face is a very well known one, more so in the bigger cities so a congested airport is a definite for being noticed. Then you can contrast their clothes with mine. Black boots, silver jeans and a black high collared jacket which betrayed my hate of modelling because of it being labelled a 'Fashion Jacket'. I don't really understand that.

The two girls wordlessly came over to me once they spotted me, Xenovia held a stoic and serious expression while Irina was holding a cheerful front. It was easy to tell that beneath it she was ready if anything happened. Looking at them both I could see that I wasn't fully trusted, the silence that they met me with showed that. Turning on my heel, I started to walk out of the airport bringing my hand up to signal them to follow.

The moment we got out of the airport into the carpark, I took my phone straight out from my pocket and called Asahi and like usual it didn't even ring once before he picked up.

"Gin-nya! You called me!"

I winced slightly at the volume of his voice in my ear, it hurt in more ways than one.

"Yeah I did. How long left have you got for lunch break?"

"Hmm hmm~~ Give or take 15 minutes."

"Good, can you inform Rias and Sona-kaichou that i'll be bringing the two exorcists by to get the meeting over and done with quickly?"

"Sure thing. What shall we do about Kiba-tan?"

Kiba huh? Ahh, another product of the church's failure.

"Well it's not like we can keep him from noticing. These two Exorcists would kick his ass anyway, so make sure Rias knows that. If she can't keep Kiba from going nuts then he falls under our jurisdiction as he could anger the beehive and in turn endanger Rias or Ravel, I won't be as generous as Rias would be. If he angers it even a little, i'll end him then and there regardless of the feelings the other people have."

"Okie dokie Gin-nya~ I'll make sure they all know. When you return, get ready to be jumped by Ra-tan. Azazel refrained from telling her that you'd be gone."

Ahh shit, the possible rumours that sprout from that won't be good ones for me.

"Alright, i'll see you in the clubroom after school. We should already be there when the bell rings."

"Catch ya later Kitty-kat~"

…

**Ring Ring**

As the bell sounds, I sit back down on my sofa in the corner of the Occult Research clubroom still in the clothes I wore from before. Despite being in school I refrained from going back to the uniform even if I can change in a split second with magic.

Nearly a minute passed before Rias reached the clubroom with her peerage in tow, presumably to inform the new recruits of how serious this meeting would be. Rias sat straight down on the sofa opposite the two female exorcists while Akeno went to prepare drinks while the rest of the peerage took their place behind the sofa that Rias sat on. All of them bar Koneko were looking nervous, Koneko was just bored looking perhaps because she doesn't get to eat any sweets. I guess i'll have to help her out.

Letting out a high pitched whistle that only Koneko would here, I opened the fridge to my side and took out a lolly for her. Upon closing the fridge door, I saw Koneko there in front of my face. Offering her the lolly, she took it straight away with a smile only in her eyes before going back to join her peerage and starting to eat the lolly.

"Can we start now?"

Xenovia said that out loud but directed it towards me.

"You can but unless you want to be interrupted by an Ojou-sama you'll want to wait a little bit longer."

She only narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, I probably would have done in the same in her place. Though I think hers is more to the point of potentially being interrupted rather than waiting like I would.

Give or take a minute later and the Ojou-sama arrived with gusto.

"Gin-sama~~~~"

Hmm … It's like a true female version of Asahi. I wonder how boned I really am.

Just like a bird, her head twitched from side to side as she looked around the room for me and onced her eyes locked sight onto me she quite literally threw herself at me. I was too dumbfounded like everyone else in the room and didn't move, which resulted in Ravel barreling straight into my side and effectively pushing me down while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"...Now we can start."

Yes, yes you can. Thanks for not needing me to reply, saves me the hassle.

"Recently, the Excalibur fragments that were being safeguarded have been stolen."

With Ravel finally loosening up her grip on me, albeit she still clung onto me, I was able to sit back up properly on my sofa and I could see the surprised expressions on the Gremory peerage's faces.

"Seen as there are some new servants and an idiot here, i'll quickly go over Excalibur. Strong sword wielded by a King and during a war it broke into 7 pieces. The strongest is currently somewhere in the world, the other 6 were with the church. 3 of these 6 were stolen. Their abilities can be saved for after, that's not really that important. None of the pieces are as strong as the original Excalibur but they are still more than enough to kill you easily, Devils that is."

With everyone's attention on me, I pouted slightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Really they are just overrated pieces of crap. Nothing good comes from an instance that involves the Excalibur. If you want to talk about an awesome Holy Sword then talk about 'Second Star' as after all, it's the only Holy Sword that's made from bits of the moon."

Even if my opinion is completely biased along with the fact that the sword reminds me of something from a game, you can't disagree with the fact that a weapon made from the surface of the moon is pretty cool.

"And the ones who stole the Excalibur fragments was Grigori."

Hearing that I immediately turned my head to the side to feign ignorance as their attention turns to me, the lone member of Grigori here in the room.

"The Church has received word from the Fallen Angel Governor and what he says fits with our own reports. Kokabiel is the man behind it all and because of this Azazel is lending us Tsukiyomi Gin to help retrieve the Excaliburs."

"If that is the case, then why do you have to inform me of your presence here? Gin-kun has about as much hold over this territory as me."

"Because in the eyes of the Church, this is Gremory territory. Meeting you is more than just announcing our presence, Devil."

"And that is?"

Oooh Rias is getting annoyed. Is this a standard thing with Xenovia or is it like an instinctual conflict between them? Perhaps I should try and sway Xenovia to stay around afterwards to piss Rias off. Hmm … That's not even a plausible plan, I could only kidnap her to where she'd either kill me or herself. Tch.

"For you Devils to stay out of our way. We aren't here for you so we'll leave you alone but if you do intrude we will kill you, the Fallen Angel Governor has said he has no qualms with it but allow Ravel Phoenix to do as she likes. Tsukiyomi-kun, we'd like you to elaborate on that."

"She's clingy. We are chasing after Kokabiel, there is little chance that all three of us with survive. She won't want her precious Gin-sama to do something so dangerous."

Because my voice was so void of any emotion, my words only irritated Xenovia because to her it was me not taking things seriously. Probably also because she'd have to possibly deal with a devil when around me.

"Actually though, I'll question this operation. Why wasn't the Strongest sent too? I mean the opponent is Kokabiel. With the two Excaliburs you have, you can't sneak in and retrieve the Excaliburs and neither as Humans can you really take them by force. This isn't really a suicide mission because a suicide mission implies that it can still be resolved even with your death, this is just plain suicide. Even if you have a secret weapon, you aren't old enough to have sufficient experience with it to be able to take on Kokabiel well."

"That is of no concern for you Tsukiyomi Gin. You have your own orders in this, we have been informed that you can back out any time you want if your life feels threatened. We will follow through with our orders regardless."

Commendable but stupid. Even if I have the ability to freely pull out whenever, I don't believe I can. This is Kokabiel we are talking about, he is bound to have some insane and highly reckless excuse for stealing the Excaliburs. The fact that he has brought them here, where two sisters of the Maous are known to reside is enough to come to a conclusion on why here in particular.

"And I personally agree with you. Despite the fact that I don't like all the hubbub about the Excalibur, I still personally believe in God myself. I won't back out if my life is in danger, I am His Left Hand after all so it is also my job to retrieve something that was made by Him before it can be used poorly and wrongly."

"Ano Gin-kun, aren't you a devil?"

I couldn't help but change to an annoyed expression as Aika spoke up from within the peerage.

"I know you have only been a devil for around a week but seriously, you should be able to see that my aura is different to yours."

"But you don't have one."

"That's the point. My aura is not one you can see, my aura is only something that fellow Youkai can see."

"You are a Youkai?"

"I am a Nekoshou or in layman terms a cat. But that isn't something you need to know about in detail. Xenovia, Irina, is there anything left to say to the devils here or should we start?"

Xenovia seemed to wear a thankful expression as I turned the conversation back round.

"No, I have nothing else to say to these devils. I think we should begin now."

As Xenovia and Irina stood up from their seats, I turned my head slightly and looked straight at Kiba. His hostility was painfully apparent but no one was seeming to pay it any mind, or at least they just weren't showing it and that was more than likely the only thing in this situation.

"Then let's leave."

Bringing my vision back round, I look straight at Ravel who was still clinging onto my arm. I only had to send her a simple look before she released my arm back to me. Standing up and giving my body a full stretch, Second Star blinked into existence by my left side, it's white ribbon wrapping itself around my waist clinking the two red beads together before relaxing into place and exuding its divine holy aura through the room cooling it down immensily.

As the two exorcists went towards the door I hesitated before taking a step to follow them, I felt like I had to make a precaution. Turning my head ever so slightly I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Kiba starting to move himself, his body at the edge of Rias' peerage. Dropping my left hand down, I took a hold of the scabbard as I placed my right hand onto Second Star's grip. Wiggling my fingers slightly as I held onto it, I waited a second before starting to spin my body round and unsheathing my blade and in one full swoop stopping the sword as the cold edge of the Holy Divine blade rested on the skin of Kiba's neck the power it was exuding causing his skin to burn up and steam arise from it.

"Kiba, if you try to get in our way I will put you down. I couldn't care less for your revenge against the Excalibur, hell I don't even care why because it's so god damn obvious when you want to exact revenge on an object that doesn't have a mind of it's own. If you seriously believe getting revenge on an inanimate object, no matter the history behind it, then you deserve to be put out of your misery because you have quite frankly gone nuts."

Like before I had kept my voice emotionless, I didn't need to have emotion in my voice for something petty like this. His aura, his lust, his killing intent, it was there and in bundles. It should be obvious that hating an object enough to want revenge is a beyond stupid plight.

I looked straight into Kiba's eyes, unfazed as I spoke to him and denied his revenge.

"And what would you know?"

Are you kidding me?!

"Are you seriously asking that? Has your hatred made you lose the ability to lose the supposed brain you have? My hate is much deeper than yours, my hate is something thats warranted. You hate a weapon that has wronged you and at most a number of other people. I hate a whole fucking race because they nearly eradicated my own. I am the last male of my kind and there are only a few female left then what happens when the bastards that near eradicated my race come to the town that I had been living in peacefully?! Turns it to shit. My freedom becomes restricted and I have to be careful not to garner their attention, i'm then forced to go into the school with that shitty race because the son of the family that I was adopted into is a massive fucking pervert and i'm forced to go near them. From day one of entering that school, I've had eyes following me and watching my movements. Then i'm approached to which I vehemently decline and with good reason to, they don't back down. Then what happens when my back is turned?! Some pretentious, spoiled red-headed brat kills me so she can reincarnates me as her goddamned servant. Turns me into something I despise, a monster. She made me something that killed the majority of my own race. All the while, she has a collar made by a fucking Maou to put on me so I can't act out without being punished. And at the end of it all, she has the gall … the gall to try and place misguided hope in me that I'd help her out from the bottom of my heart. Why in the Lord's name would I do that?!"

I blew up in Kiba's face, my aura becoming angry but still I kept the emotion from my voice. I was not going to break from something like this.

"So what of your petty hate to a sword of all things?! You blow at the sight of it?! Trying being in my boots for one day, having to live and co-exist with the race that nearly eradicated your own. Do you think I enjoy any of this Kiba?! Do humans or devils have to watch themselves against impure thoughts like hatred and anger? Unlike you I am a Youkai and I have to be careful with my hatred unless I want to go nuts and completely lose sight of who I am until i've killed enough people to bathe in their own blood."

Putting a bit of weight into my blade, I sliced a very thin cut into Kiba's neck as I withdrew my sword and placed it back into my sheathe. I had lost all care for doing anything now.

"Grow the hell up Kiba and don't be so selfish. To think that I thought I could look past the fact that you are a reincarnated devil, seems like another slight on my life."

Turning straight from Kiba I looked straight at Xenovia and Irina.

"I'm sorry you two. I'll catch up with you both tomorrow, I don't have the desire to do anything right now."

"That's understandable Tsukiyomi-kun. We'll see you tomorrow."

I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips. I just nodded to them once not bothering to lift my head up to look at whatever pitiful look they had on their faces. From there I left the room without so much as a word. Sometimes being in touch with nature and emotions as a Youkai was such a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Emotions for Gin :o  
Dealing with emotions is a much bigger thing with a Youkai compared to any other character.  
Not to say that their emotions mean more in a value sense but because more repercussions come from them.  
Their sensitivity being the main problem and the fact they can latch onto to other people's emotions and be affected that way.  
Senjutsuu is a bitch in that regards.  
**

**While i of course had to change it up for this story, this was the alternative choice i had for during the original story.  
I was tempted to make Asahi and Gin a part of it in the old story but with how i set out this story, it felt better and more fluid to put it in this one.**

**Long story short, i don't wanna write a big A/N even though there is a lot could be said.  
Not much of that really needed soo ...**

**Ciao!**


	6. Eclipsing

**Sixth!**

* * *

After the shambles of a meeting in the clubroom, I resigned myself to the bench in the nearby park. The exact same place that I was forced into becoming a devil. A place which was most definitely fitting to sit as I basked myself in the warmth and divine aura that the Balance Breaker or 'Total Eclipse' that my Sacred Gear has.

I was already at the level to acquire the sword part and so as of today and the emotional change in my mind I could now access the armour portion, the armour being the Total Eclipse but there was still one more portion to the Balance Breaker. The techniques that came with appropriate skill to which I did not possess.

The armour was a balance of black cloth, white leather, styled gold metal and silver plate armour. A long-sleeved black cloth shirt that was fitted with the silver plated chest plate that rest over, the two made only for each other. A single base layer that fitted snugly around the torso, a single plate fitted over the top covering each side with an extra layer, an oval shaped plate fitted over the stomach and locked into place just under the plates that covered my side, silver plate straps looped themselves under and over my shoulders linking with the dual-tiered spaulders that placed themselves over my shoulders arcing upwards and a single curved plate of metal fit itself under my collar, around my neck fitting itself in the gap made for it by the open top buttons of the cloth shirt. At the back of the spaulders, on the underside a curved plate of metal ran along the top of my back and fitted onto the underneath of this plate and the two spaulders were three separate pieces of cloth. The central piece of cloth ran down to just below my waist, the two outside pieces dropped down to just above my knee curving the fabric slightly in a natural bend. The underside of these three pieces of fabric was a cool silver just like the plates of metal themselves as the same gold accenting that also ran over the silver plates detailed the cloth.

Silver plated boots rising up to the knee over a pair of black cloth pants, a diamond shaped plated fitting itself over my kneecap for movement ease at a fast pace. The gold accenting that ran all over the chestplate and cloth cape only ran along the edge of the diamond knee plates leaving the boots a cool, shining silver. The same thing made it's way around my lower arms and elbow. Pure silver plate bracers with an extra fitted plate that ran over my elbows for easy movement, again only the edge of the diamond plates over my elbows had gold accenting. Black gloves on my hands with gold circles around each knuckle. The white leather had formed itself in the shape of two belts that connected themselves to a gold circular piece of metal that was placed over the top of the silver chestplate leaving where my bellybutton would be in the centre of the circle, the two belts fitting around the silver plate tightly creating an 'x' shape. On the back portion were two blue bladed daggers with their handles facing outwards. Connected to the bottom strap of leather was a small silver kite shield with two slots and a bar covering the outside of my left thigh. A small slot had formed on the bottom strap on my right side and 'Second Star' had slotted itself into place, the white ribbon had wrapped itself around the throat of the scabbard in the form of a small bow.

I felt at home in the armour, I felt at home in my body altogether. The armour was now a symbol of releasing what I had pent up properly and in a manner that was safe, I had vented. It was something originally unsaid but truly known as the details were small on it but now it felt different, to be able to blow up about it safely was a huge load off my mind. I feel a sense of serenity, I get the feeling like the malice that was built up exclusively by that feeling had now diminished, the small feeling of animosity I had towards some devils had disappeared. I wasn't a new person but I was now finally back in my original body, something that I had missed greatly with the transferring to Ravel's peerage and destroying the reincarnated blood only being the first two steps.

The armour gave me the feeling I was able to do much more than I could but it had a hold on me which let me know that it wouldn't allow me to push that limit. It encouraged me to the potential danger but had a constant hold on me so I wouldn't be hurt by a reckless matter. It gave a truly complete feeling, like the armour would last and endure any hit no matter the strength or power behind the attack or assault that was unleashed onto me.

**Beep Beep**

Taking my my phone out, which somehow found it's way into the lone pocket of this armour, I unlocked it to see a message from Rias but redirected from the actual occupant that was Asahi. It would seem that Kiba took no heed to what I had said earlier and he was out in the town, angry and reckless. A tagged on message at the end from Asahi saying that I could handle it as I wished but at least leave Kiba alive, Asahi ending that message with a wink.

Pushing myself off from the bench, Second Star's scabbard clanked against the wooden slabs of the bench before finally being able to just dangle next to my side freely. Releasing my ears, I used my Ki to flush through the area and my senjutsuu to look around. It took a few seconds for me to catch something and when I did catch something, I heard the sound of steel clashing together a few hundred metres away from me in a back alley.

Going straight into a run, I jumped up onto a low wall and started to run along it in the direction towards where the steel was clashing, undoubtedly being Kiba fighting the unnamed rogue exorcist. Though on approach, I saw a blinding light flash so I start to slow down and release Second Star from it's scabbard and take it into my right hand while dropping my left hand down ready to take the shield into hand.

Dropping down from the wall and putting my ears away, I see a distraught Kiba clutching onto an almost eerie black sword. As the silver plates of my boots ring against the ground Kiba turned straight to me, he took in the sight of my armour, a true knight's armour, his eyes screwed up along with his brows. An almost animal-like expression took to his features.

"Gin. Are you going to stand in my way too?"

His voice was strangely hoarse, like he'd been choking or possibly even crying.

"That's been pretty evident from the start. You anger the beehive and I put you down, if possible I stop you before you anger it. Right now, I have that chance to do so."

As I spoke, I slotted my left hand down through the slots in the shield and wrapped my hand around the bar and it automatically freed itself from the leather belt. Bringing the shield straight up as I finished, I felt Kiba's sword clang against the shield and a very weak pulsing vibration hits my fingertips. A soft sizzle comes from the meeting as Kiba's sword tries to eat the Holy aura from the shield, tries being the key point there and it will continue to try and to no avail.

Taking a step forward with my left foot, I shoved Kiba away with the shield and the temperature around us starts to rise as Kiba swaps to two flaming swords. As soon as the heat came it disappeared and I raised my shield straight up into the air purely instinct and the two swords struck the shield and quickly dispersed in the form of steam that arose from the shield.

Growling slightly, I drove the flat face of Second Star into Kiba's side as he dropped down from his failed overhead attack, bringing my sword into his right side in a sweeping motion and fully utilizing the Rook boost to send him crashing into wall threatening to break it completely. Turning to him, I pushed off letting my right arm and Second Star to trail as I brought my left arm and the shield over. Stopping a metre from Kiba, I send all of the resulting momentum into my arm and thrust into him with the shield pushing him straight through the wall and into the tree directly behind it causing the owl that was residing on one of it's branches to scatter away while coo'ing in anger at it's ejection.

Bringing my arms back down to their sides I looked straight at Kiba. An angry, distraught expression was still on his face albeit it was know coupled with a pained expression and a trickle of blood running down the left corner of his mouth. Summoning one of the papers I hadn't got rid of from when I was still Rias' rook, I flushed my magic into it to summon her and the rest of the peerage knowing that they'd all still be in the clubroom at this time. A few seconds later and they came in a large crimson magic circle a few metres from it.

Slotting both my sword and shield into place on either side of my legs I turned to look at Rias and her peerage.

"Here is your Knight along with a broken tree and wall for you to fix. If you don't want to lose him Rias then lock him up, if he angers the beehive and puts this area in danger I will not be so lenient next time."

I was met with complete silence as I looked at the Gremory peerage, the looks of awe was excruciatingly evident on their faces as their eyes took in the light that I was basking in. The silver plates of armour shining in the glow of the moonlight, grabbing all that it could so it could shine magnificently.

"Gin-kun, is that..?"

"No, not really."

I answered quickly and nonchalantly as it really wasn't the Balance Breaker that she was meaning but in truth, from the outside it pretty much was that. In addition to that, it wouldn't count as the Balance Breaker for this as I've only unlocked two thirds of it so far.

Feeling my ears and tail bring themselves out, the tail somehow phasing through the armour, I could sense something approaching fast … no, it was approaching us but on a trajectory to rush past us but where. Turning around I looked up towards the sky and scoured it but there was nothing, not even a streaking sort of light, no indication of anything other than the stars that littered the sky or perhaps … No, Lord knows how skilled you'd have to be to sync up the emission to hit the stars to mask it, can anyone actually do that?

Bringing my eyes down I looked over the surrounding area but there was nothing. The thing I sensed was too thick to have been nothing or even for me to hallucinate it, this is not good … Wait. Someone is on my tail. Turning round I see a … Phoenix? No, that's a … what did Ravel say her familiar was? No, wait again brain, this one is a little darker than Ravel's so it must be Raiser's.

"Oi Raiser, get your god-damn familiar off of my tail."

"~Never mind that, where are you? Ravel is getting worried.~"

Eh? I forgot to give her my phone number and the devil communication doesn't work for me even with the Evil Pieces.

"Ahh yeah, I forgot to give her my phone number. So I don't have to blank you and then go through the hassle of making it looked like I was listening, I was taking care of a problem in the area that could have kicked a dangerous beehive and killed a lot of things here."

"~I see. Get Ravel to call me if you need help, I'm sure one of my Rooks will come to help out. Get them off my back for moaning about wanting to spar with you again.~"

And before I could even retort, the bird-thing disappeared from on top of my tail. It was nice to see that he cared a whole lot.

"I'll turn that thing into a snack next time, been a while since I had a feast."

Ahh well, best return before Ravel gets to the point she'll molest me for returning to late. Hopefully the Yandere vibe I get from her is wrong. God forbid she is actually Yandere, that'd give me the creeps.

* * *

**Yandere inbound!  
Yeah, not sure if i'll make her totally Yandere but hints are a definate.  
And of course, Gin won't be completely accurate in explaining what she is as he doesn't fully know Which '..dere' is the right one.  
**

**With this story changing a bit with this version, i also chose a new armour scheme as it'll become a sort of primary armour.  
This armour will suit as a Knight, so he'll be in a form where he uses his shield, sword and speed along with the other weapons in 'Lunar Gear'  
The ice Tsukiyomi armour will feature the more cat-like side along with the ice magic.**

**The armour itself, not sure if you can see it from how i described it but if you can great, Awesome!  
It's a combination of Chrom's and Lucina's concept armour in Fre Emblem Awakening.  
It is of their Great Lord outfit though. Mostly Chrom's in design but using Lucina's cape and the circular metal for the belts, the belt's following Lucina's outfit as well but the colour is Chrom's.  
**

**Ciao-nya.**


End file.
